Fill Your Sin Cup with Me
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: My mother created the greatest sin by giving birth to me. I have both feet planted in the vampire & human world & yet I have no place to stand. My only way of being more than just a blood whore to those taking care of my brother, Luka, lies in killing the one person who could love me, Alois, unconditionally. So before he seeks revenge on the Vatican, I'll kill Ciel. Yaoi. CielAlois
1. Chapter 1

Hello Simply Hopeless here with a new story that I have been dying to write and hope that everyone likes. I knew I wanted to do a Ciel and Alois story because if Ciel's likely to dom anyone it'd probably be Alois. But I haven't found a good CielAlois story yet so until I do I decided I'd come up with one. So while walking from a picnic at work I came up with this vampire concept and with a little teasing and prodding on my part to Kei-chan a story was born. Today, finally it's finished or at least started and if you guys really enjoy reading this please review the story, don't be someone who thinks favoriting is enough.

**Fill Your Sin Cup With Me**

Amid the soft glow of several lit candles, slender, pale fingers with painted black nails gently massaged the scalp and slate blue hair of his small charge. The butler meticulously worked the soaked tresses into a fine lather before tilting the small boy's chin upward, exposing a slender, milk-white throat fit for nibbling on. He then began the tedious process of pouring a bucket of warm rose-scented water over his soapy handiwork. He continued this process until the suds were no longer there, and then sat the small, wooden bucket down to repeat the process of lathering and rinsing again until he had deemed the tresses clean.

Despite having to roll up his white sleeves to his elbows to prevent drenching them, setting his neatly folded butler's jacket over the towel rack, and resting his knees on the cold, hard, unforgiving marble of the floor, he did not complain one iota in his task of bathing his young master. In fact he relished this most intimate task as soapy fingers plucked up a washcloth, lathered it and began the process of cleaning such smooth, silky skin. It was because everything about his master intrigued him; from the barely there scowl on his slumbering face, to the slender fragility of limbs that wielded such frightening power. No matter how many centuries the dark haired butler did this menial task, the butler would never tire of it.

'Here is the nobility and tyranny of one who has subjugated others all his life by right of birth,' he thought reverently as he gently cleaned his master's angelic face. Long lashes curtained close-lids and brushed the tops of high cheekbones. A noble, stubborn chin was tilted upward and fenced in between his servant's long fingers while pouty lips hid behind them a dainty set of razor sharp fangs. The fingers holding the washcloth lingered over that pout; his pinkie prodding the crease as if willing itself to be pricked by a sharp fang before his working companion, who was also in the room, cleared his throat and murmured his name warningly. "Claude."

"Dually noted Sebastian," he pressed out tersely between clench teeth. Amber orbs narrowed at being reminded of his warden behind him before he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and went back to the task of basking in his master's presence. Warm silk poured over milk white, this dormant being was embodied bliss. So Claude reached over to kiss the faint pulse mark of a delicate wrist only to quickly shift his head to his left before an antique china cup collided with the back of it. "It won't happen again."

He finished cleaning the angelic face before he rode the washcloth down his master's slender throat and over the pectorals of a boy who had yet to fully reach maturity. Gently he lifted one limp arm after another, cleaning and rinsing each limb before setting them aside to attend to its companion. Sometimes he paused in his tasking of cleaning to adjust his master so that the child would not slip down and accidentally drown himself or be positioned in such an undignified way that would be considered vulgar to his station and class. It felt like he was bathing a life-size porcelain doll than an actual person for all the physical and emotional response his slumbering owner made with head bowed down and chin tucked against his chest in indifference.

In truth his master was indeed alive, or as alive as a vampire could be when kept under a state of forced hibernation by his two main caretakers, Sebastian and Claude. It had been a necessary evil in order to preserve one of the few remaining pure blood vampires from the vindictive eyes of the Vatican. That same Vatican that had slaughtered the boy's parents with nary a care of leaving the child an orphan; it was because they saw the ruling vampire monarchs as too much of a threat for trying to unify the vampires under one dominion. The Vatican would have killed the little one too if Sebastian and Claude hadn't escaped with the sobbing child and used their combined powers to put young master Ciel Phantomhive in a state of hibernation until it was safe to awaken him.

But until that fortuitous day came, Ciel never aged from his twelve year old form. There was no time given to properly grieve over his parents. Nor even the chance to experience the ever-changing world outside his once luxuriant mansion. It was possibly even doubtful that the hibernating vampire heir could even dream through the century and a half that slipped through his fingers. Not until the moment was right for the young master to awaken and seek revenge on the Vatican, who dared to try and destroy the ruling vampire power. And with pureblood Lady Elizabeth's kiss, she will awaken her sleeping cousin and together give birth to a new dynasty.

'How dare that bubble headed blonde think she could ever tame and mate with the likes of their master just because she's a pureblood?' he thought. His grip on Ciel's slender ankle, that he had raised in order to clean a milky calf, tightened in his anger before the senior butler once more cleared his throat warningly and murmured his name so that he'd loosen his grip.

"Lady Elizabeth will be arriving tomorrow. She will be pleased to see Master Ciel after so long. She says she's been planning this kiss for a hundred years or so. She wants everything perfect from the flowers that are to surround Bocchan's canopy bed, to the outfit she had custom made for both her and her Prince Charming to wear. She says 'tomorrow night will be like something out of a fairytale. It simply has to be magical'," Sebastian, the senior butler, said conversationally with a sneering smile.

"Indeed," replied Claude curtly in his distaste. He then paused in his cleaning task to once more straighten his glasses before narrowing his amber gaze at his co-worker. "I can easily do this task without any of your assistance. I have done fine so far for the past century," he insisted between clenched teeth.

"It's fairly doubtful Claude. Just be glad I'm allowing you to touch our Lord at all after your last suspension. I will not have you sully our Bocchan's flesh with your spider lips," he countered sharply. Then while still perched on the sink, legs crossed, he turned the page of a glossy magazine that he had been reading. The words written across it in bold letters was '_Modern Bride'_.

"Why in the seven hells are you reading such a girlie magazine Sebastian?" demanded Claude, a bit peeved at how willing the man was to go along with Lady Elizabeth's whimsy.

"For tips," Sebastian replied nonchalantly, with a growing smirk. It had been one of his greatest pleasures for the last century or so to push as many of Claude's buttons as he could without outwardly doing much.

"For…" Claude pressed, not liking that damn smirk at all.

"Bocchan's wedding, of course. We will be having the engagement party the day after tomorrow in celebration of Lady Elizabeth waking our Bocchan from his slumber, as well as a celebration for Lady Elizabeth turning 160. The happy couple must wed quickly and an heir assured before we can fully devote ourselves to acts of revenge for Bocchan. But that can not happen until I figure out which wine glasses and decorations to use, hence the magazine

"All of this is foolishness. He doesn't need a bride in order to exact revenge. Why with this tiny, dainty hand that has lifted nothing heavy in his entire life, he could easily destroy an overzealous religious organization. You have so little confidence in our master," he murmured seethingly before brushing his lips against the delicate wrist again. He would have loved to luxuriate in the idea of such utter destruction and the feel of the minute ticking of his master's pulse mark against his lips but in order to preserve his person he had to quickly release his master and run in order to dodge the silver cutlery aimed at his vital organs.

"Last warning," Sebastian hissed out, slamming the thick magazine close. He quickly stood from the sink and moved to retrieve his wet master before he could drown now that he had no one to support him up. "Filthy spider thinking that he can undermine a plan that was centuries in the making," he muttered under his breath while gently toweling Ciel off.

He then carefully carried his slumbering master to his bedroom where the slightly out-dated but meticulously picked out clothes were laid out for the day on the bed he now carefully laid the young vampire on.

"Today's breakfast of chocolate scones with clotted crème is prepared. Accompanying that is an aromatic Rooibos Darling Tea. It consists of Rooibos blended with chocolate chips and a dash of caramel flavor. I added just a splash of milk and a hint of honey to bring out its robust aroma," Sebastian explained carefully to his Bocchan as he did every morning, even after he went into hibernation. He pushed the tea trolley closer, swapping out the uneaten food of yesterday for the latest dish before he began the process of dressing the young one.

"Have the blood whores arrived today?" Claude asked from the safety of the doorway. He was not suicidal enough to ignore the threatening cloud of darkness that still hovered over Sebastian since his latest transgression of molestation.

"Yes, Lau has already delivered the 'party favors' and Finnian should be bathing, clothing and making sure they are presentable for when we past them out to the guests during the engagement party. Lau even made sure to sign an affidavit stating that all the humans purchased by us have been checked for known blood diseases and possible poisoning," Sebastian recalled matter-of-factly while fastening the last button to his master's crisp white shirt. He then knelt at the young vampire's feet in order to slide on the silken black knee socks.

"Filthy humans thinking they could poison us and are Lord, at that, with the one thing we need for survival. We should wipe them all off the face of the earth if we didn't need them to quench our never-ending thirst," Claude quipped vehemently.

"Bardroy even brought one of the blood whore's up in case Bocchan feels a bit up to feeding this time. He's tied up and blindfolded in the sitting room next door; but is it me or does it look like Ciel's losing some weight? Whether he's in hibernation mode or not, it's unhealthy to feed so light. And look here, does he looks a little paler than usual? It could be just the lighting but I won't be satisfied until our Bocchan is woken and properly fed," insisted Sebastian, a look of worry drawing on his handsome features.

"It's just your imagination. Now if you are done playing dress up with our Highness then help me and Mey-Rin in the ballroom. There are a lot of things to move out of storage and even if she is a vampire, she'll need our help in order to set things up in time for the big engagement party," Claude insisted before turning to leave.

Sebastian could only let out a frustrated sigh before finishing his handiwork and almost lovingly tucking his young master into bed. "I will return shortly if you need me," he said with a bow before departing.

IN THE SITTING ROOM, AN HOUR OR SO LATER

The seventeen year old blonde didn't know how long he had laid on his side on the chaise lounge chair with his hands tied behind his back, gag in his mouth and eyes blindfolded. Even without the blindfold it felt very dark and quiet in the sitting room he had been brought to. He strained his ears to make sure that the servants had indeed vacated their master's bedroom before he began the task of freeing himself from his bonds.

First the blonde captive snapped the plastic handcuffs that all the blood whores were forced to wear during transactions in order to insure that there was little to no struggle on their part. A blood whore's occupation was very dangerous because they were at the constant mercy of their vampire clients, who may or may not want to do more than just feed on them. Alois had seen many an associate succumb to a greedy vampire's hunger as they drained the struggling human dry. Or watched as one or more blood whores were forced to fight each other for money and sport while other vampires used their blood whore as their personal punching bag.

At least in this aspect Alois had been fortunate not to have to have been beaten or almost drained close too death. But that could be due less on pure dumb luck and more on the fact that he wasn't just some human meat sack, which was proven by how easily he broke free from his plastic handcuffs. He was a Dhampir, born from an unfortunate human mother and a fat slob of a vampire father of unknown origins.

Humans hated him because he was the product of an unholy union. Not to mention the fact that despite not burning in the sun and being unaffected by holy water and crucifixes, he was inhumanely strong, fast, and still needed to drink blood in order to survive. Not as frequently as a vampires did but it was still a necessary vice. Vampires hated him because he had dirtied his blood with humans, did not bare the same limiting weaknesses as vampires and was not like the pure blood vampires that most vampires, especially the nobility, adored and simultaneously craved.

He was a nobody and got by the best he could by using his body as his only meal ticket. Not wanting the same life for his human adopted brother, Luka, he had given him to the visiting Sister Angela Blanc with the promise that he could visit the child in the Vatican. But that was impossible now that Luka was being trained as a clergyman and personal assistant to the Pope. He was suddenly declared unfit to associate with such a loathsome creature as Alois even if that were his brother that raised him from infancy. Associating with the unwashed masses, especially someone with a taboo birth would undo all the good that the Vatican had tried to do for Luka and Alois couldn't have that.

No matter if it hurt him that the only person who liked him just for him, was so far away, he bared it if it would keep his brother safe and happy. But when Sister Angela Blanc had come to him last month with the proposal that he could be absolved of all his sins if he did the Vatican a favor, he jumped at the chance. All he had to do was become a desirable enough blood whore that Lau, the human trafficker, would pick him as one of the 'party favors' to be delivered to Ciel Phantomhive's unknown hideout. Once he infiltrated the castle he was to compel a servant to choose him for Ciel's meal and then when he was alone he would untie himself, like he was doing right now and go and assassinate the Vatican's biggest problem.

It was a suicidal mission with barely a five percent chance of it working but Alois had nothing to live for but Luka. A normal blood whore couldn't do it because they were weak and easily dissuaded. But he was determined to beat the odds by embracing his abnormalities just this once as he yanked off his gag and blindfold before breaking a wooden chair to use as a makeshift stake. He then proceeded slowly into the next room where the vampire king would be slumbering in his spell-induced sleep. He will kill Ciel Phantomhive, escape somehow and then have the Vatican absolve him of all his sins.

But as Alois drew closer to the vampire king surrounded by the cloying smell of fresh flowers around his canopy bed, he couldn't understand it. He couldn't understand how this small, delicate boy dressed up like a Victorian doll could be the prophesied vampire king. 'Did the Vatican really send me on a fool's errand?' he thought with angry tears pricking the seventeen-years-old's eyes. All his hopes and dreams had been riding on this moment where at least one species would accept him into their folds without shunning him. But if this was just some comic joke than 'I'd rather die', he thought before sitting down at the end of the bed.

He ground his teeth together to prevent himself from crying. He hadn't cried in so long. Not since his mother died, cursing him for being born. Even when Luka had been taken away from him, his eyes burned with tears but his thirteen-year-old self had refused to shed them for fear it'd make the seven-year-old Luka bawl even harder than he had as he was led away by Sister Angela Blanc. But now, the hot tears tickled his cheeks as he bowed his head and silently cursed himself for daring to hope that something as filthy as him deserved even the tiniest happiness.

So caught up was Alois in his despair that he didn't at first feel the small arms that coiled around his waist. No, it wasn't until cool lips began to slowly kiss up his spine to the nape of his neck that he shuddered and turned his head to look into the loveliest pairs of amethyst eyes that he ever seen.

"You finally came for me," breathed the child, smiling sweetly at the dumbstruck blonde. He then put his small hands on either side of Alois's shoulder to steady his disused limbs before he lent forward to gent press cool lips to a wet cheek to kiss a tear away. "So beautiful…" he murmured silkily against the wet, flushed skin.

"Wha…" mumbled Alois intelligently in his disbelief. He felt slightly guilty that he had woken up the small child and was about to mumble an apology before he had gasped at both the words and the kiss. As long as he lived these seventeen years, no one had told him that he was 'beautiful'. His parched heart was beating so quickly despite itself as the child continued to kiss first one cheek and then the other, lingering.

"I knew my betrothed would be beautiful and you are," the child insisted before trailing his kisses down to Alois's throat. They were butterfly soft and Alois could, despite the symphony of other flowery scents, smell the delicate scent of rose's coming from the child's slate blue hair.

"Wait, hey kid, you have the wrong pers—" But before he could finish what he was going to say, two things happened. The first was the prick of fangs sinking into his neck and the second was the bedroom doors bursting open as a dark haired servant complained to his butler companion about a missing blood whore.

"Bocchan's finally feeding," exclaimed Sebastian in excitement. All the while Claude cursed under his breath and pulled out his golden cutlery when he saw the makeshift stake still clutched loosely in the blonde's hands.

"Shit," Alois murmured drunkenly as he began to lose consciousness. How was he to know that the person who had called him 'beautiful' and kissed him so lovingly, was the vampire king who was now ironically going to kill him by sucking him dry.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I finally, finally, finished this chapter and even though it's 7PM here I couldn't help but put it up. Not after I worked so hard on it. I hope there are some Kuroshitsuji fans out there that will appreciate this story and tell me what you like about it. Alois and Ciel need to know that their struggles aren't in vain. XP

**Fill Your Sin Cup with Me**

Alois had been all but sure that when those ivory fangs sunk down into his neck, like a hot knife through butter, that that would spell the end for him. His face was still flushed with embarrassment from the residual compliment from the young vampire even as his body went cold and numb at the thought of never seeing his brother, Luka, again. A warm tear of regret leaked unbidden from his wide, frightened eyes even as his world went fuzzy then completely dark. His mind wondered vaguely whether he would be destined for heaven or hell. Or would both bar their doors to him.

It was after a space of eternity that he found he could open his heavy lids only to realize he had been accepted into hell. Head throbbing painfully and filled with so much cotton, he barely managed to crane his poor cranium up some to cautiously survey the somewhat familiar landscape. It was a landscape filled with heavily perfumed flowers, sophisticated dark mahogany furniture, silvers and blues of walls and tapestries inside the vampire king's bedroom. All of this was seen within the glow of several lit silver candelabra. It wasn't that or the heavenly mattress, which his back seemed to melt into as if he were reclining back on a fluffy marshmallow cloud, which made the dhampir think he was damned for hell. No, it was the inescapable, hungry red eyes of his bewitchingly handsome warden that soon captured him within its' scarlet prison.

He felt so exposed under that gaze that no matter how he wiggled and tried to draw more covers up over himself with arms that felt like they weighed a ton each, those scarlet eyes were sure to follow and devour each miniscule movement. An unbidden whimper unfurled from Alois as he watched as his captor's spongy, pink tongue lapped up a smear of what looked like a trickle of blood from the corner of his own pale, pouty lips before the warden offered his blonde captive a lascivious smile.

"I see that you are awake or do you always writhe around like a fish out of water?" murmured the vampire in amusement.

It was so rich and decadently low that Alois could feel a fine shiver slivering up his spine like cold fingers as he tried to hide his flushed face from view. If it weren't for the fact that the handsome stranger's wrist were restrained, then the blonde blood whore would have wasted most of his strength trying to kick free from the warm comforter. But because that was the case, he could look with critical, yet feverish eyes at his opponent. He could see what looked like the two dark-haired butlers who had come bursting through the door earlier, now knelt in front of their master. Their fanged teeth sunk greedily into either of his warden's wrists. Their blacked tipped fingers fastened around his lower arm as well, as if the sensual man reclined back on a azure throne chair would snatch back the blood offering given; their bodies remained bowed to his might, muffled moans of gratitude occasionally falling from blood smeared mouths.

"If I weren't restrained in such a fashion I would get up and properly greet you. But my minions have been without their master's blood for so long, they are practically ravenous. As was I," his male captive confessed, apologetically.

Alois had an odd feeling that if one of his hands were free, the powerful vampire would stroke one of the butler's heads almost indulgently. Instead the bewitching warden offered the blonde blood whore an indulgent look of amusement and an apologetic smile, his long legs crossed as if this was a normal occurrence.

"Y… you look like him but you're not… Him, I mean," Alois stuttered out finally as he barely managed to shift into a sitting position. The blonde felt that this undeniably dangerous 20-something year old man was quite literally taking his breath away. Each exhale he took was quickly stolen away leaving him gasping for more. He swayed slightly, his fingers hooking themselves into his bangs in order to keep his hand from flopping down uselessly into his lap. His feverish body felt as if he had been running a triathlon for seventy-eight hours straight with no respite. His other hand clumsily fumbled behind him, a sigh falling once more from his lips, as he felt somewhat reassured by the hardness of the cold, silver stake that he had meant to kill the vampire heir with.

"You need not worthy. I will not harm you more than I already did in my eagerness to embrace and take from my betrothed," soothed Alois's jailer. His pale skin glowed in the candlelight as he shifted. This in turn earned a disgruntled growl from one of his butler's who clamped fingers and teeth down tighter on his wrist. "Enough you two," the vampire aristocrat snarled out, pert nose wrinkling in displeasure as he ripped his wrists away from greedy, snarling mouths.

"Be… Be… Betro…" Alois tongue felt fat and awkward in his own mouth as he tried to get the words out. But even as he watched the tall and beautiful vampire stand stiffly up in his anger, red eyes narrowing warningly at the butlers, who reached once more for him, he could feel his world darkening again. The blonde's own tongue licked his dry lips in unbidden hunger, his canines tingling as they lengthened. His blue gaze watching ravenously as his warden drew up one of his shredded snowy white wrists to leisurely pin down bead after bead of blood, cleaning up the bloody trail with that spongy, pink tongue of his. His last memory before greeting darkness was the knowing smirk on pouty lips as the vampire abandoned his groveling butlers to press his other bloody wrist to Alois's eager lips, his tongue tasting sweet ambrosia.

A FEW HOURS LATER, MID-AFTERNOON, THE VATICAN

"Doctor where are you?" A beautiful woman dressed in a lavender nun outfit called this out while trying to pinpoint the unkempt man within the cogs, wires and mechanical body parts strewn across workbench and floor as if part of a android massacre. She wondered if the mechanical hermit had somehow ventured out of his workshop tower, when she suddenly let out a sigh of relieve when the Doctor rolled out from an impressive machine gun on a mechanic creeper cart

"Well hello there Sister Angela Blanc, I wasn't expecting you. Care for some tea?" The man named simply 'Doctor' asked cordially. He had wavy, black, unkempt hair, prescription goggles and a big floppy neck ribbon that served no real purpose as it lay limply against the top of his leather apron. He quickly wiped his greasy hands on an already grease-covered piece of cloth, barely managing to find a clean spot before he stood and began the process of taking off his leather smock. Once done he was already turning this way and that to pinpoint where he put his tin cups; the water already boiling under a Bunsen burner when the nun quickly interrupted him.

"I have no need for afternoon tea Doctor. I am here on important business," insisted the prim nun. Her hands were folded neatly in front of her as she tried to delicately pick her way closer without tripping on a pile of tubes that had white writing scribbled on them in the doctor's slanting, clumsy scrawl.

"Not even a piece of toast?" the doctor asked in bemusement. He pulled out some tongs in order to delicately lift up the neck of the beaker and poured himself some water over the tea bag sitting limply in his tin cup. He gestured to the half eaten loaf of bread that one of the Vatican servants left him for his morning breakfast before pointing his chin to the Bunsen burner. "Usually I have mine with a tin of kippers but a pat of butter would do too in a pinch. Won't take too long and you can tell me what you need to while it cooks," offered the doctor, smiling kindly to the impatient woman.

"Stop distracting me with your homespun hospitality. If I want to eat or drink, the Vatican's kitchen has better food then what can be scrounged up in this dinky, little workshop of yours!" she snapped, violet eyes narrowed loathingly at the man. She hated to come to this place but since her twin brother Ash Landers had sponsored this man, it was up to her to occasionally come in and remind the wayward weaponry mechanic of his latest deadlines and assignments.

"Well now if you are done dressing me down with your words then proceed. Wouldn't want me or my dinky workshop to impose on your sensitive nerves, Sister," the Doctor said mockingly sweet as he proceeded to add crème and sugar to his cup of tea.

"I have come to inquire on the status of the missionary android you have been working on. Brother has already grown impatient and I have sent a blood whore to try and assassinate the vampire heir in the meanwhile. I doubt that he would be able to complete the mission. If he did he would have gotten a huge nuisance out of way and if he didn't… Well then we'd at least have gotten ridden of a smaller one. I see big things for Luka and I don't need some blood whore clogging up the works," she said promptly and primly. She hated the feel of the restrictive nun's habit and clothes but hated the idea of staying in this room even more. She was already picking her way back towards the door, rising her skirts so she wouldn't trip over a huge pipe that she practically had to straddle to get over the first time she entered. "I'll tell brother that you will need more time, isn't that right Doctor?" she said in distaste as she caught her nun's habit just as it was about to fall from her head.

"Of course, but is that really anyway to talk to someone who risked their lives for one of your schemes? Honestly Drossel if you were to hear the way she talked," tsked the doctor shaking his head. He had already dismissed the nun who had turned to face him once more as she stood within the relative safety of the door's entrance. She was not going to get an answer from him anytime soon as he continued to coo and stroke the orange hair of his newest android doll.

"So delicate and yet so deadly, these mercenaries will be sure to blow all those pesky vampires away. And then I'll tinker with their carcasses. Now wouldn't that be fun Drossel? When it's time you'll have vampire bones instead of inferior street urchins? Yes, eyes, I think it's brilliant too," he prattled on, not even hearing the door slamming close, bathing him in darkness of his mad brilliance.

BACK AT THE VAMPIRE KING'S BEDROOM, AT THAT VERY MOMENT

Alois could feel annoying light pressing against his hot eyelids when he finally regained consciousness for the second time. He knew, by the soft feel of the bed and the overpowering smell of the flowers, that he had yet to leave the clutches of the heir to the vampire kingdom. He knew the warden, he was now convinced was the vampire king, was still there because he could feel it again. Hungry eyes devouring every inch of him, making his skin tingle as they roved across any bit of his flesh exposed to the warden, which apparently was quite a bit as he shivered from a draft of cold air that came in when someone opened or closed the door of the room.

Alois squeezed his eyes close and curled in on himself instinctively. Not just because of fear but because he felt so exposed under that searing gaze. Not even the intoxicating aftertaste of the blood that he had been offered before losing consciousness could give him the needed courage and self-confidence to open his eyes and address his captor. Who would honestly want to devour or even admire insignificant shit like him?

He was nothing. His mother was a whore, his father a deadbeat, loser vampire that abandoned him. He was a used up blood whore with purple bite marks and bruises littering up and down his arms like he was some heroin addict instead of a feedbag for his vampire clientele. His eyes were too big and 'filthy' as one obese, old man told him before having the nerve to deny himself as a client. His blonde hair was the color and texture of stiff, trampled straw and he had a tendency to spit out whatever he was thinking even when decorum caused for a still tongue.

If Alois died then no one would grieve for him; only a chipmunk-faced, optimistic, crybaby would because he took him in on a whim. He had figured at the time that if someone who was treated like scum was given even the littlest kindness by something as filthy as himself then they would come to see and depend on him. Luka would offer him the family he never truly had and the respite from the hatred he had grudgingly grown used to. But who said the Vatican would be nice enough to let Luka know that he died? They sure as hell didn't tell him he was facing a deceptively sweet, little vampire boy or a ravenous yet sexy vampire man.

'That boy…' He thought and shivered, curling up even further until his knees brushed his chin. Alois was seventeen but something about that small boy thrilled him and frightened him to his very core in a different way than his dark haired warden did. He looked too sweet and innocent to be human but too human to be the monster that the Vatican made him out to be. He had never expected that china doll of a vampire when he had decided to go on this suicidal mission. But neither did he think he'd still be alive or feel this alarmingly aware of everything, especially after he felt so feverish and starving earlier.

It could have been the look of raw hunger, love and acceptance those big blue eyes offered him earlier. He had never had anyone look at him with such endearing need. Not even the pleading Luka when he stretched out his hands for Alois, despite Sister Blanche trying to gently restrain and lead him away.

'He said… he said, "So beautiful…"' he thought and could feel his ears flushing a hot pink in his embarrassment. Even if it was a child that said it, the sincerity in his voice and on his face was enough to fill him with a need for more. More of those endearing words and those light kisses that he had given him as if he was something delicate, something precious. But it was wrong, all of it wrong because he had to kill that child. No, he had to kill **that man** who had dared call him his betrothed before offering his bloody wrist to drink. He had to kill everything inside of him if he wanted to be accepted by the Vatican. So...

"I am sorry about earlier but I hope these are to your liking Bocchan; or would you prefer Master Ciel, now?" asked a male voice that was entirely different from his male warden's.

"Bocchan is fine for now," now Ciel said dismissively waving the bowing butler.

Alois watched cautiously as the beautiful little boy smiled with boyish glee at the large tray of red velvet cupcakes with what appeared to be a cheesecake center sat on his small lap. He could feel himself smiling as well as the small vampire practically salivated before he cautiously took up one of the moist red treats and took a dainty bite. A bite that led to a moan as Ciel hummed his pleasure at the rich texture of red velvet and creamy cheesecake that hit his pink tongue.

It was almost as if the child hadn't eaten something so rich and sweet in such a long time as he went from savoring the cupcake, to wolfing it down. His pale cheeks, bulging like chipmunks as he tried to cram as much as he could. His blue eyes already hungrily eyed the next cupcake when he suddenly froze and looked guilty at Alois and his chuckle.

"Oh, I'm sorry… continue enjoying your cupcakes. You seem to enjoy them, huh?" Alois questioned even as if gave the curious blue haired boy a friendly smile. He honestly couldn't see this small boy, who blushed so prettily in his embarrassment before trying to his mouthful at a tamer pace, as being some evil monster that the Vatican needed destroying. The blonde felt an ease with this small child that he couldn't even remember feeling with even Luka. "So is your big brother close by? The one who said I was his betrothed?" Alois asked cautiously, while fingering his stake.

Ciel reached for a glass of milk to help finish off his cupcake before knocking away the crumbs that Alois pointed out was on his lips. He then cleared his throat and hopped down gracefully while holding tightly to his tray of cupcakes. "Aren't you afraid of me? I bit you? I… I'm s… so… Well I didn't mean to," Ciel confessed, grimacing at the fact that he couldn't say 'sorry'. He wasn't much wired to apologize even if he was at fault. He was an aristocratic vampire, vampires and dhamphirs were supposed to apologize to him, not the other way around.

"Well judging by the way you devoured that cupcake; you can't control your appetite very well, huh? Do you like sweets? Luka liked sweets," Alois said amiably. It was almost as if he had forgotten he was a hostage who had almost been killed by this sweet little boy and his wolfish brother.

"Whose Luka?" grumbled Ciel displeased, his blue eyes narrowing suspiciously. He didn't like the idea of his betrothed belonging to anyone but himself. He would kill this Luka person as soon as his intended told him who and where this Luka was.

"Jealous? Well you shouldn't be. I'm just a dirty blood whore and besides he's my brother. There is nothing to be worried about, especially since the Vatican took him away from me," confessed Alois remorsefully. His light blue eyes dulled at the thought of never seeing the bubbly Luka again.

Ciel seemed somewhat pleased that no one had claimed the young teen yet. He still didn't like the fact that the 'Luka' in question could wring out such a look of displeasure on his mate's face or that the blonde had such low self-esteem. But Ciel knew that if the blonde gave him a chance to properly love him then he could show him how much the blonde meant to him. But instead he said this. "Technically speaking this is my bed but I will let you sleep here for now. I'll have one of the butlers make up a room for me later so goodnight," Ciel declared before he reluctantly offered the blonde a cupcake.

"Thank you but w… won't you join me? I'm not sure my place here is really welcomed. I did try to kill you… Well the 'you' that I thought that was the vampire heir and why am I telling you so much?" Alois squealed out in mortification, as he covered his warm face. He felt good to relieve his guilty conscious but to admit that he tried to kill the kid was bad, very bad.

"Because you trust me and I trust you too. I know you won't hurt me without a good reason," Ciel reasoned, with such a confidence that was baffling.

"You… you don't even know me. You don't even know my name!" cried out Alois, unsure that he could really trust the child. How could this kid really protect him from the butlers, especially when they had witnessed his assassination attempt? He was good as dead and not even a kid trying to indulge and soothe his frayed nerves could change that.

"Well what is it? I won't have any secrets between us. I am Ciel Phantomhive and you, what should I call this beautiful dhampfir that has awakened me from my slumber," the vampire child sweetly murmured his demand. His soft lips brushed a kiss of endearment against Alois's knuckles before placing another against his rough palm.

Alois could feel his cheeks flushing once again at just the simple brush of those lips against his knuckles and palm. They were just words and yet he felt more loved then he had ever felt before. They were just lips that but they seared a path down to his very bones. This kid was too much, so what the hell chance did he stand against the big one.

"You can call me Alois. I don't have a real last name," admitted the blonde reluctantly. He didn't want to accept the fact that he was a Trancy. Not when his father couldn't accept him or his mother. But the lack of a last name made him feel even more inferior when in front of this aristocratic cherub.

"Then take mines, become a Phantomhive!" declared Ciel determinedly. He one-handedly placed the tea tray of cupcakes on the bed before taking both of Alois's hands in his. "Just say yes."

"Whoa… whoa… wait kid. Aren't you a little too young to be pledging your undying love? Besides, you don't know me, you don't even know where I've been," Alois half warned, half pleaded. He thought the kid was cute and all but he didn't want the small thing to be caught up in his fucked up life. He deserved better, anyone deserved better than him.

"It's because Bocchan has imprinted with you that he is so eager to make you his," Sebastian said mysteriously, stepping from the shadows. His lips twitched upwards in a shadow of a smile as the seventeen year old blonde nearly jumped at realizing that he had somehow missed the presence of the butler.

'What the bloody hell? How long has he been in the room?' Alois thought, preparing to dive for his stake in self-defense.

"I don't approve," Claude, grumbled, almost pouting as he came from the bedroom's background.

"But we have no say, **Claude**. Bocchan has decided and we should be happy it's not that other one. So congratulations, now about the wedding preparations," Sebastian said, ready to get down to business as he pulled out a pad and pencil.

"Wait… what… but I didn't agr—"

"CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL LLLLLLLLLLLLL! You're darling Elizabeth has come to wake you up with a kiss!" declared a buxom blonde vampire woman with long, loose ringlets who suddenly kicked open the door before pouncing on the occupant on bed. Her loving warms were already cracking bones in her bone crushing hug and desperate need to get closer to her cousin/betrothed.

"Sebastian did you forget to tell the blonde nuisance that the plans had been change and his Highness was already awake?" asked Claude as he straightened his glasses.

"Well, what kind of butler would I be if I didn't provide tonight's entertainment?" Sebastian mused aloud, with a devilish smile.

A/N: Yes Ciel is seme to Alois's uke. Alois just doesn't know it yet XP


End file.
